


Men Of Steel

by McMaus



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: M/M, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-27
Updated: 2014-04-27
Packaged: 2018-01-20 23:00:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1528925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/McMaus/pseuds/McMaus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>在纽约的超级英雄X与邪恶的Magento较量多年后，Charles和Erik第一次相遇了。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Men Of Steel

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Men Of Steel](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1066384) by [Caradee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caradee/pseuds/Caradee). 



> 授权：  
> Hey! Sorry I'm replying to this so late, things have been a little hectic for me. Thanks for the great comment and the kind words. Of course you can translate the story- I feel honored. Thank you very much for offering.

就在超级反派Magneto开始对城市施行恐怖行动几周之后，X首次现身了。他那时身着海军蓝与明黄，戴着X形面具——这遮住了他利落整洁的柔软棕发外的大部分面庞，这个神秘的男人仅仅靠两根抵在额前的手指就让Magneto定在了原地无法动弹。

X，作为正义的守护者，在向这坏蛋发出了一个严厉的谴责后用他强大的心灵感应不费一兵一卒的遣走了这家伙。

一周之后，Magneto带着一个红色的头盔回归了。头盔不仅遮住了他的脸，也成功地阻挡了X的特殊能力。他们的敌对关系就此诞生。

\---

第一周

Charles陷在他办公室的大号座椅里长长地叹了口气，甚至没力气靠向他自己的办公桌。整整一日在科学系接连不断的会面——大都是来自那些想要来和他聊一聊毕业情况的理科大学生跟那些带着实习问题前来的研究生，早晨那场个让他湿透了的意料之外的大雨和一打待改的试卷都让这一天变得疲惫不堪。

对于他来说今天可真不是什么好日子。

而昨晚的行动对这糟糕的状态也没有任何帮助。每一个人都可以看到他眼睛下面那深深的眼袋和他乱七八糟没来得及整理的衣服，因此他们都在窃笑纽约的酒吧是怎样的灯红酒绿，连我们的Xavier教授都被榨干了精力。这正是他想要的，让他们觉得他是个夜生活丰富，定期出去花天酒地的浪荡公子。而实际上，这与真相完全搭不上边。

事实上，这是因为昨晚Sabertooth越狱了，再一次地。他逃出来后还在附近的酒吧大闹一场——在MacTaggart打电话给Charles之前他并没来得及逃出多远。

然后Charles把他带了回去。  
或者说，X把他带了回去。

Sabertooth极难搞定，他思维难以捉摸，动机与行为背后几乎没有任何理智可循，这成就其劲敌之位。Charles至少需要整整一分钟才能控制住他的精神——何况当那些威士忌酒杯和木桌子朝他扔过来时——这都说起来容易做起来难。

最后，Havoc和Banshee的到来帮了不小的忙。他们分散了Sabertooth足够长时间的注意力，让Charles抓到他的一缕思想，最终让这个大个子变得服服帖帖。不过，他的两边手臂各多了道挡下酒吧长凳而划出的挺大一块儿的擦伤——到现在还抽痛着。

而Charles只为动乱发生在凌晨两点而谢天谢地，所以当时那儿应该没有摄像头可以看到他那狼狈的模样。

X再次化险为夷——人们知道这些就够了。而他，会在第二天早上七点爬起床去工作，如同每一个普通人一样，只是看起来有点糟糕而已。

Charles在听到一声轻轻的敲门声时抬起脸来，接着便看到了Alex Summers和Sean Cassidy两人那精神奕奕的脸庞，“Knock-knock，”Alex带着点恶劣的微笑。“教授，你醒着吗？”

Charles呻吟着伸了伸懒腰，“当然，男孩们，找我有什么事儿？”

Sean主修生物，这可以为总能在Charles Xavier的办公室周围看见他晃悠打个不错的掩护。Alex则是Sean那修了健康与科学学位而又机灵捣蛋的好朋友。

两人走进来轻轻地关上了门。这使得Charles直起身子——能让他们三需要关上门谈的事情只有一个。

“才看到的新闻——兄弟会正在42街惹事。”Alex说道，手中举着的iPhone里是新闻应用。

Charles皱了皱眉，“上面说了原因吗？”

金发青年表情严肃，“今天那里预定为参议员Kelly召开一个政治集会。”

“明白了。”Charles深深吸了口气，抬起一只手捏了捏鼻梁。就没有消停时候。“好的，你们俩先去，我十分钟后就来。”

Sean笑起来，自信得一如往常。“别错过了好戏，教授。”

“你们俩别做什么蠢事。”Charles瞪了他们一眼——在这上面他们可不是没有前科。

他的助手们在离开他的办公室前心照不宣地交流个眼神。“十分钟，”Alex说，尽量放低自己的声音。Charles轻笑着和他再见。当他们离开后，他再次深深地吸了口气。

反正今天已经够糟了。

五分钟很快就过去了，接着他站起来整理东西。又一分钟过去了，他锁上了办公室的门。整栋大楼都很安静，学生们都在上课，大多数老师都在自己办公室里各忙各的。

Charles只顾着要找到一个近便又空闲的储物室好变装成X。因此，当他注意到有一个陌生人正站在那儿盯着天花板的时候已经太迟了。

他狠狠地撞进去的这个身躯结实又坚硬，依旧稳稳的站在那儿。而另一边，教授被弹了回去，正撞在一根大梁柱上，碰着了他擦伤的胳膊。他发出了痛苦的嘶嘶声，但依旧立刻抬头表示歉意并企图继续赶路。毕竟Alex和Sean此刻需要他。

但是被他撞到的陌生人则用他那双好奇而真挚蓝绿色眼睛看着他。Charles做出我很抱歉的口型，却发不出声。

陌生人伸出手把他拉离了柱子，稳住他后说道，“你还好吗？”

“是—是的，”他用力呼了口气。“我真的非常抱歉。我走路的时候应该看着点的。”

他看到这个陌生人弯起唇瓣露出一个细小的，可以看到一点牙齿的微笑。“是的，我想撞到一个静止的目标可需要费不少技巧。”他说，“但我想是我不应该一直站在路中间——像刚刚那样目不转睛。”

他说话带着一点口音，Charles想到。也许是德国的。但任务却像警铃一样在他脑袋里响了起来——Alex和Sean需要你——可在这紧要关头他还是没能收住自己的好奇心，他蓝色的眸子向上瞥去，“目不转睛？”

男人笑了起来，他微颤着的男低音像他英俊的外表一样美好。“是的，盯着天花板——刚刚我正欣赏。我叫Erik Lehnsherr，建筑师。我的公司近期被雇来校内做些修葺工作。”

“噢，”Charles眨了眨眼睛。“唔，那……很有趣，”他回得有点儿敷衍，接着注意到Erik挑起了他优雅的眉毛。他可以感觉到一股热潮爬上脸颊。他需要离开，但Erik意味深长的眼神让他仿佛被原地钉住了脚。他得做些什么补救一下。

“这座大楼也许是大学里最棒的建筑物之一了。我得说担保这绝对是我最喜欢的一个，所以我很难想象它还需要什么改善。”

Erik向他投来了一个赞赏的目光，这让Charles只觉胸膛里一阵志得意满。“我很欣赏你对建筑物的品味，尊敬的……？”

“Xavier，Charles Xavier教授。”

Erick的双唇再次向上微微翘起，“教授？”

“我在哥伦比亚大学执教遗传学和生物学。”Charles解释道。

Erik脸上又露出了那种狡黠的笑容，“不过，我并不负责这栋楼。”

Charles有些窘迫地咳了声，脸涨红了起来，尴尬的将视线撇去一边，不大好意思看向Erik——天花板，也许。“是的，当然。”

“如果这能让你感觉好一点——我同意你的观点，这绝对是这座大学里最具有吸引力的建筑之一，”Erik说着边耸了耸他的肩。

“这确实让我感觉好点儿了，”Charles承认道。他鼓起勇气再次看向那人男人。“谢谢你。”

“我从来没有来过这个校园，”Erick突然开口道。“我已经在纽约住了快五年，但从未有过必要来这里，虽然我曾多次听说这有最棒的建筑之一。开展工作之前我决定先来看看它。尽管不得不说我是能跟着校园观光团的，不过我更倾向于可以和某个在这儿工作的人一起。”那双蓝绿的眼睛暗示性地看向他。

尽管他的思绪被时间的紧急、被Alex和Sean、被兄弟会的事情压迫着谴责着，但Charles不能是仅仅随意拍拍他的肩膀上再留下句“日安”就离开这个男人。他是如此难以置信地英俊，而且距离上次有人这样看着他已经不知道过了多久。

“我非常乐意，但我现在时间有些赶，”他带着遗憾说道，然后看到Erik脸上划过一丝轻微的沮丧。犹疑之间他的脚已经先他跨出了一步。

“但如果你明天有空，我可以带你好好参观这里。”他微笑着发出邀请，那笑容在见到Erik锐利的眸子里亮起的光后变得更大了。

“我非常乐意，Xavier教授。”

“那么明天还是这个时间？”Charles问道，看着他的手表示意他记住了时间。但实际上他注意到的是离他答应要去42街的时间已经过去了十五分钟。他有些遗憾地向门口走去，如Erik对他做的一般挥了挥手。

“明天见。”离开这栋楼前他因听见了Erik的声音感到无比愉悦。

\---

当Charles赶到的时候Alex和Sean依旧在作战。Sean从20英尺高的空中向下俯冲，用他那特制的衣服上的翅膀来控制滑行方向——并向着兄弟会成员之一Riptide发射音波。而Alex正试着直接击中其他两个人——这两人身上鲜明的色彩让Charles迅速的确定了他们兄弟会的身份。

而留给他做的只需要走上战场，去安抚下那些有些惊慌的尖叫声就可以了。与此同时，兄弟会的成员明白了他们完全无法抵抗Charles的能力——在他们无法找到Magneto来分散他的注意力的情况下——而这通常是他们的作战计划。

而Mystique——Magneto的第二把手，在计算得失以后，最终放声，“我们可以结束了，立即撤退。”

Charles在她和跟在她身后的Riptide走向那个红皮肤的变种人，那个叫做Azazel的瞬间移动者时一直在小心仔细的注视着她，他观察着并希望可以从她那天蓝色的脸庞中寻找着外泄的感情的迹象，但在他们消失在一阵红烟里之前她都没有正眼看过他。

他向他两个年轻的同伴转过身之前努力驱赶嘴里那徘徊不去的苦涩。Alex和Sean看起来并没有受伤——Charles总是可以因为这点得到些许宽慰，但他们对他还是有些小脾气。“十分钟，huh？”Alex双臂交叉抱在胸前——所幸他没有Charles想象的那么生气。

“我很抱歉。事态还在你们两的掌控下吗？”Charles用他那独特而又轻快的幽默问道。

至少这使Sean大声笑了出来，“伙计，百分百在控制下，”他说，笑着用力拍了下Alex的肩膀。“但你知道的，你欠了我们一次。”

“晚餐照例？”Charles提议道，最后看了一眼兄弟会消失的地方。他们如此轻易的退场以及Magneto的缺席都让他感到有些疑惑，但这都被他在转身看到那两个年轻人脸上的笑意时放到了一边。

“当然！”

\---

他回到家时公寓里还是如往常一样的空荡荡。

他的公寓大小对于一个独自生活在纽约的人来说显得合理又精致，这是因为Charles并不缺钱而且他曾一度与别人分享过这儿。Charles一边柔软地叹着气，一边在把公文包放到旁边的沙发上，然后走向厨房。在走廊的右边，可以从两扇开着的门间瞥到他的卧室和书房。而在他的左边是一个关着的房门——那是Raven的。

他已经有近一年没有踏入过那个房间了。

她离开了他的这件事对他来说一直是个痛处。她渴望于成为Magneto打造的那个世界的二把手——而不是与X一起战斗，或者说成为一位X-men的一员。这场Magneto带来的分离依旧让他苦涩不堪。在那一年后，他的亲妹妹甚至已经可以如此泰然的在战场上面对他——眼睛都不眨一下。两次，他在战斗中看到的是变装过后的她，两次，她都离开了——留下了他们之间破碎的关系。

他找到Alex不久后Magneto便招募了他的妹妹，接着他找到了有着独特天赋的Sean。他们在他的身边的事实让他那种孤独得到了一点缓解。

他安静的从炉子上取下酒瓶，然后为自己倒上了一杯威士忌。今天对于他来说有些过于漫长了点。但至少也有不错的记忆——至少那张英俊的笑脸缓和了夜晚带给他的不适。

Charles就着爱尔兰茶吞下了他的止痛药，然后他小心翼翼地靠在了沙发上，开始了又一晚的批改试卷的工作。对他来说成为一个超级英雄，除了带给他那些不寻常的乐趣之外，就只有两个生命之间持续不断的战争而已。

他祈祷他的夜晚不会再被打扰，至少今晚不要。  
他总是一厢情愿的希望着。

\---

_“这里是六号纽约新闻的Christina Anaborn，现在我正在42街和埃默里街的交接处，这里今天下午早些时候举行的议员Kelly的政治集会被来自兄弟会的变种人暴力突袭了。_

_参议员当时正在努力为他的竞选进行演讲，他承诺他会通过连任要求所有“超级英雄”都登记在案，并让神盾局公布所有他们顶级特工的名字。截至目前为止，神盾局拒绝发表评论，而兄弟会已经非常明确的表现出了他们站在哪一边。_

_但今天在这，我们却没有看到Magneto的身影，混乱发生几分钟后，X-men便现身了，投身战斗并赶走了他们，但X他自己在战斗接近尾声时才出现。这一现象使得几个新的问题涌现出来——他去哪儿了？去干什么了？Magneto去哪儿了？这会不会预计着一场迫在眉睫的超级英雄对决？而纽约会成为他们的战场吗？在纽约之战仅仅过去六个月之后的今天我们是否真的准备好了*？只有时间会告诉我们真相。现在，Christina Anaborn，报道完毕。”_

_【*纽约之战，应该指的是复仇者联盟里最后的那场战争。】_

\---

Charles在第二天早晨显得有些手忙脚乱。

他所一厢情愿希望的好睡眠并没有如愿到来。在凌晨四点的时候，X被唤去解决一场银行抢劫。虽然这并没有让他花多大功夫，但依旧使他在七点半起来去工作的时候显得十分衣冠不整，更不幸的是他还在他的第一节课上迟到了。而之后，他一直在用梳子与自己纠结在一起的头发作斗争。所以当Erik走进他的教室时他恰好在扣着自己毛衣上的扣子。Erik那时穿着昂贵的衬衫，袖子卷在肘部，打着一个暗红色的领结——这恰到好处的衬出了他头发里带着的那点红色。完美，Charles除此之外什么都想不到。

年轻的教授在门口显得有点讶异，但很快就记起了自己答应的校园观光。“哦天哪，你是怎么找到我的？”

“你又没有藏起来，”Erik一边走一边促狭的说，“我还在想我是不是太过直接吓到你了。”

“不…不，不是，我…只是…”Charles结结巴巴着，然后忍不住呻吟着呼了口气。再一次，他又搞砸了，但Erik却依旧微笑着看着他。他深呼吸之后再次试着开口，“这真是一个疯狂的早晨。”

“很显然，”Erik说道，伸出手指帮Charles扣好了错位的纽扣。

“所以你到底是怎么找到我的？”Charles十分好奇。但他此时此刻最重要的事是将自己打理的得体些。与Erik相比，他看起来就是个没脑子的教授。

Erik耸了耸肩。“我问了一个正在往外走的孩子，想知道你在不在里面。她告诉了我你的位置。”

“Oh，”Charles最后再整理了一下自己的衣服然后再用力的呼吸了一次。当他抬头的时候，很高兴的看到Erik依然站在他的面前。

这个建筑师还没有逃走。

“你仍然想一起参观吗？”他有些不确定的问道。

“只要你愿意。”Erik的声音沉沉的。他那低沉的口音让他的声音变得更加深邃，这让Charles有一种地板都在脚下震动的感觉。

Charles清了清他的喉咙。“那么我们现在就开始应该最好不过了，对吧？这里是Fairchild大会堂——我想你很有可能已经知道了——这是科学楼。是哥伦比亚大学最宏伟的建筑物之一，有两层专用的实验室。”他说这里大堂有着整个大学最高的天花板，而Erik则告诉他了天花板在建筑学里所体现的实际优点。Charles微微笑着，他发现自己是如此着迷——着迷从这个男人嘴巴里吐出来的每一个单词。

接着他们去了人文艺术所在的那栋楼，相比之下它显得有些无趣，Charles表示他听说这块地在用作教育前本应该被建成停车场的，Erik听完后对那儿建筑抽象的设计有了新的理解。

然后是数学楼，再接下来是礼堂——这里是很多学生学习通用课程的地方。最后他们走过了Kelly图书馆。“在参议员Kelly向学校捐了一大笔钱之前这里叫Lipdin图书馆。”

黄色胶带依然贴在图书馆的外墙上，这里一个月前刚刚竣工，看起来已经被稍加润色的修饰过了。“Oh，我知道，”Erik在他身边喃喃出声。“这就是我们公司被雇来的主要原因，Kelly似乎想给图书馆做一些修缮。”

Charles轻轻哼了声。“他当然想。”

作为一个市民，他真的不是很待见参议院——这个只在乎自己和自己政治游戏的男人。他似乎对孩子们表现的非常慈爱，还许下些了不得的诺言。但事实上，在纽约，想成为议员只要人脉够广或者足够阔就行了——而Kelly，他两点全占了。

而作为一个英雄，X比起Charles所表现的更加反感Kelly。在纽约之战后这个议员把所有的责任都归到神盾局和复仇者们的身上。他在把所有超级英雄登记在案的提议上表现的十分积极——他从不提到那些人所做的好事。在X这短短的任职期间犯罪率便已经下降了15%，但他从来看不到——他只能看到有些新出现的更严重的犯罪。像Sabertooth，the Juggemaut，Frost，Magneto…而X的那些英雄事迹？完全不在他的考虑范围内。

“如果我没记错的话，这个图书馆里面应该有个很不错的咖啡店。”Erik轻声提议把Charles从他的思绪中拉了回来。

年轻的教授点点头，“实际上那家我也十分喜爱。”

“这次算我的，就当做是对你带我参观的谢意。”Erik不知为何似乎依旧对他很感兴趣——即使是在Charles那有些荒谬无聊的讲解以及早晨那些糟糕的状态和差点忘记约定的情况下。Charles意识到的东西让他感觉有些情不自禁的兴奋——也许——只是也许——这个叫做Erik的男人真的很乐意和他在一起。

“不能更乐意，”他说道，并答应让Erik请这一次的客。

他们咖啡喝的非常顺利。实际上，当Erik提出一起出去吃一顿晚饭的时候Charles睁着双满是期待的眼睛欢快地答应了。他甚至都没有考虑过这是一个星期五——星期五意味着飙升的犯罪率，又或者其实还意味着他再有十分钟就要开始的下一节课。他所在意的只有——只有Erik那双含着对他充满兴趣的光芒的眼睛。

Charles心里的孤单总是在时时刻刻的侵蚀着他。

正是如此，他才会如此不假思索的答应。他想让自己自私的放纵一回。

\---

距离他上一次穿这种正式的西服已经不知道过去多久了。确切来说，他对于自己还能找到这么件浅灰色的西服感到很幸运——找到时那上面还贴覆着当年干洗店的包装袋。最后一次他穿上这个是因为他要去为他现在正在干的这份教师工作面试。那是他刚刚成为X的时候。现在，这么多年过去了，这件西装依旧恰到好处的与他才锻炼出来的肌肉相互贴合。它散发着那股灰尘和旅馆肥皂混合起来的味道——哪怕Charles已经试图用他那昂贵的香水来遮盖这股味道。但不出所料，这只让他闻起来更糟糕了。

他有些不安的站在Treino外看着自己的手表。这是他与Raven曾经最喜欢的意大利餐馆，有着对得起价格的美妙又正宗的意大利食物。对于第一次…一起吃晚饭而言，这绝对是个完美的选择。

这不是一个约会。

Charles从没时间来一场正儿八经的约会。他把他的时间都给了他的工作——那个总在夜晚出没的英雄，又或者是给了淘到的一本好书。

现在他为这个朋友挤出了时间。

离他上次去一个正式的餐厅吃饭已经过去太久。就晚饭而言，Alex和Sean总是更倾向于那些便宜方便的快餐，至于Tony，他无论何时来纽约都更喜欢去那家新开的土耳其烤肉店——一家开在华尔街不算很大但东西还不错的店——但这也绝对不是Charles的菜。也许上一次和Moria一起吃的晚餐是他最近一次真正意义上的晚餐了，但那也已经是去年八月份的事情了。

这个事实可真令人感到沮丧。

一只大手附上了他的肩头，让有些走神的Charles吃了一惊。他转过身，接着眼睛便找到了Erik那迷人的脸庞。“晚上好Charles。希望我没让你等太久。”

“不不，并没有。”Charles答道。他刚刚没有发现Erik的靠近——他也没有察觉到。不过现在他可以感觉到来自这个男人思想的那一缕正稳稳的触碰着他了，他那些并不喧嚣的兴奋以及自我控制般的镇定。这正如他认为会从Erik身上感受到的一样。

他控制住自己的力量，打量起Erik，他深色的西装和上面纯白色的纽扣使他看起来有种随意自在的雅痞。沿着他的下巴可以看到一点粗糙的胡渣，而他那微乱的头发仿佛让他戴上了一顶帽子。但是，他依旧英俊——不，收回这句话——他依旧该死的英俊。

再一次的，Charles觉得他应该停下自己的幻想。“你最好已经饿了。”

“饿极了。”他回到。Charles打开了餐厅的门，Erik走进去时瞳孔被灯光照的十分明亮。

他们在最后在二楼坐下，这是由Charles要求的。这个靠着窗户的座位可以让他们两个人低头看到街上那些川流不息的人群。二楼有些暗淡的光线所营造出的暧昧气氛正是Charles所享受的。他们的桌子中间有一个长长的烛台，橙色的烛光明明暗暗的打在他们的皮肤上。

Erik飞快的向外瞥了一眼，然后看回坐在对面的Charles。教授回以了他一个轻柔的笑容。“这里的装修怎么样？”

“还不错，”Erik说着低下头看着红酒的单子。“议员给了我们一个新的截止日期，要我们在几周内就完成。这虽然这可以做到但太匆忙了。他希望在即将到来的选举里可以拉拢到他的地盘里的年轻人。”

虽然Erik表现的很礼貌，但Charles依旧可以感受到来自他的一丝恼意。他给了他一个明快的微笑。“我想这就是Kelly议员把他那么多钱投到大学里所想要得到的回报？”

“他只能得到我们可以给他的。无论如何我们只是一个建筑公司而已。”Erik嘴角露出一丝隐约的微笑，说道，“不过是的，如果他把钱用在了对的方向总可以帮点忙的。只是我其他的项目可能就不能以往常的速度完成了。”

“天哪，”Charles有些吃惊。“你还有其他的项目？”

Erik微笑着告诉他最新的任务是设计纽约法院。原来的那个在纽约之战中受到了一定程度的损坏——虽然它依旧伫立在那儿，只不过根基已经不安全了。与此同时，他还要帮忙建设Tony Stark捐赠给城市的新公寓。

“Ah，”Charles笑了。“那一定很有趣。”

“如果你一定这么认为的话，”Erik那有着海的颜色的双眼随着他啜饮着的红酒微微晃动。“Tony Stark是一个控制狂，我敢肯定相比于建造几栋简单的公寓楼他一定有别的更值得的事情去做。这种新手们就可以搞定的问题，我却隔几小时就要被这个白痴叫过去帮忙。”

“Tony总是让人措手不及。”Charles赞成道，这让Erik投来一个非常尖锐的眼神。他大笑了起来，“抱歉，我们家族曾在相同的社交圈子里。他会这样完全是因为他不想去工作。如果你愿意我可以把他助理的手机号给你，Pepper会很乐意帮忙的。”

Erik眼中那突然出现的压迫感慢慢消失了。“我可以自己解决这件事。谢谢你，Charles。”

“哦好的，没问题。”Charles正在男人凝视中笨拙的吞下了自己正在吃的那块土司。Erik这样热烈的注视着他——像当初他注视着那天花板那样。好像他也是那样的完美无缺。

他们点的餐到了，这给了他们新的讨论话题。Charles表示他非常喜欢这里土豆泥。Erik讨厌土豆但也承认了这里的的海鲜是他吃到过最好的。Charles决定不告诉他自己其实一点儿都不喜欢海鲜。

接着Erik提到了足球，他猜测在欧洲留过学的Charles也许也是一个球迷。年轻的教授大笑着表示他其实只看过几场球赛，而且每一次他都搞不清到底是谁赢了比赛（那并不重要——他去那儿是为了派对又不是为了球队）。

然后是电视，而他们都喜欢的只有新闻。Erik表示总爱在新闻时间里出现的超级英雄令人作呕，而这使得Charles决定赶快换下一个话题。

而书和科学都是他们的共同话题。大学的时候，Erik在转向物理之前曾专修过生物，但最终他选择了一个更具有“挑战性”的。Charles笑着说自己被他这一派言论惊呆了。“那我允许你偶尔翻阅我的论文——我的生物学论文，”他说道。“那对你来说肯定不具有任何挑战性。”

“那你一定可以设计我的下一个图表，”Erik反驳道。“那对你一定就像画一个DNA模型一样容易。”

“我打赌我绝对可以去你的办公室完成你的那些工作。而Tony比起你肯定更喜欢我，”Charles咧着眉毛笑着说道。

“只有Tony？我所有的员工都会感激你使他们远离了我的怒火。”

“Oh，你才没有那么坏。”

“哦，是吗？”

“是的，”Charles又抿了一口手中的红酒，高兴的发现两人都面带着愉悦的微笑。

他们之间截然不同的品味和性格几乎让他以为自己是不是做了一个错误的选择，但即使截然不同的Erik却依旧那么的迷人。到现在，他发现如果Erik觉得事物很有趣那么他的唇线会微微的变薄，他漂亮的灰眼睛周围的皱纹会在他笑起来的时候变得更加深刻。当某些东西引起他的注意力的时候，他会认真又仔细的凝视着它。而就Charles所了解的来说，一旦什么抓住了Erik Lensherr的眼睛，这通常意味着它不是好的彻底就是糟糕的彻底。

“明天是周末…”Erik突然的说道，眼睛里再次满溢着那些不言而喻的意味。而Charles几乎可以看清这将会带来什么了。他在心里默默的权衡着。

是的，明天是周末。这同时意味着更多的犯罪，意味着早起和晚睡。他得进行登记测验。Sean要穿着他的新式变装进行更多的练习，Charles也需要修补他自己的服装。他还得从中抽出时间来休息，但是…

“…如果你还没有什么计划，我想你也许愿意去我那里。”一个邀请从Erik那低沉的声线里响起——这让Charles几乎当场就想脱掉自己身上那碍事的西装。

他是没有时间来一场约会，但一个临时起意充满乐趣的夜晚也并非不可。

他知道Alex和Sean的感情生活都很丰富多彩。Alex正与一个在图书馆工作的英语系学生处于一段暧昧不清的状态，而Sean则找到了那个愿意和他在一起的人。

Charles也会想要别人，这是再自然不过的了。人类都会需要社交活动来维持自己感情生活的持久与稳定。哪怕是超级英雄。

“我很乐意。”最终Charles笑了起来。仿佛他自己这么久以来终于做了一个正确的决定。

\---

Erik的公寓位于城中高消费的地区，有物业良好小区特有的私人停车位。Charles可以注意到这里的每一处细节——他无法不去注意。

他为这座城市战斗了那么多年，Charles觉得自己应对的每一条街每一块区域都很熟悉。但他得说，Erik家这里对他来说算是个黑洞。这里并没有多少犯罪发生，所以他没有任何理由来这儿。这里的每一个建筑都刚建成没多久，而且修葺的一丝不苟。“看样子这里在战争中幸存了下来。”他一边跟着Erik进了电梯一边说道。

那个建筑师笑了起来。“我可不大赞同。”他示意着他们头顶上悬着的水晶吊灯说道。“这个是新的。原先的那个在入侵中碎裂成了无数片。”

“噢，”Charles有些慌乱的应道。“呃，那真是太糟了。”

Erik缓缓弯着腰靠近Charles——近到他的唇都快碰到他的额头了，“也许听起来有些过分，但毕竟我如今的成就是我一直勤勉工作换来的——我会很乐意住在一个可以远离犯罪和纷争的地方。”

哦天哪，Charles觉得自己快要融化在这灼热的注视下了。他轻咬了下自己的下唇，对Erik接下来接下来要做的事情感到有些忐忑。“没有什么别的的意思，”他强调道。“我只是好奇。是什么让一个像你这样的男人看上了我这种人。”

他曾对水晶吊灯很熟悉——在他母亲死去之前每年Westchester宅邸都会安装一个新的。钱不能威胁到Charles，但那背后的动机可以。他并不是没遇到过像Erik这样子的的人——功成名就的工作狂。而有趣的是，过去的种种迹象都表明那些人只是被他的家族姓氏所代表的财富驱使。他在年纪还小的时候便已经从他继父那儿得到了教训。

但Erik并不知道他是Xavier家族的继承人——这件事只有Raven知道——他只知道他是个过度疲惫的当地大学教授。但他不得不保持怀疑。

Erik看起来对这个问题并不感到吃惊，相反的，他用了会儿时间斟酌，才认真的说道。“很明显我并不是第一个约你出去的人。”

“是的。”Charles想起自己那些并不在少数的追求者，但是他总把工作放在第一位。在Erik出现之前他总是把保护他的城市放在第一顺位。“要我说肯定有无数人拜倒在你的脚下就为了和你出去喝一杯咖啡。”Erik的脸上露出了笑意。“我对伴侣的选择其实很挑剔，让我倾心的智慧并不常见。”

“唔，”Charles不大自信的说，“但我想你并没在我的身上找到。”

电梯门打开的时候，Erik轻笑着把Charles带了进去。“我并不同意，”他喃喃道，“实际上我找到了更好的。”

Charles并不相信一见钟情——但是情欲，那就完全另当别论了。那是一种可以炙热的可以点燃一切的情感。可以淹没他所有的思绪，让它们在火光熄灭前的令人屏息的烟雾中缭绕着翻滚着纠缠着——最后细细慢煨。但偶尔它也是丑恶的——当它成为那些没有共鸣的情感的产物时，在被纯粹的欲望所支配的时候，Charles总会从人类那些私欲中感到窒息般的不适。

但Erik的不同。尽管也是燃烧炙热的火焰，却是克制的——在适度的距离里烧灼着。这火焰喊住了他——对Charles名字热烈的呼唤在他们之间反复回荡。Charles快在这种情感中融化了，他从未遇到过一个如Erik一般炙热的大脑。这是一种无可比拟的美丽。

在电梯门关上的那一刹那，Erik擒住了他。他的唇瓣与Charles的厮磨着，修长的手指卷住了他一缕头发。Charles倚向他，顺势张开了唇迎接Erik的侵入——欢迎着他。

两人下体相互顶弄的时候他的身体里穿过了一阵颤栗般的愉悦。Erik的身体轻而易举的将他压向电梯的一侧。那从高个子男人喉咙里发出的渴望的喘息换得了Charles全身抑制不住的摇晃。

他几乎不知道到电梯的门打开了，但Erik意识到了。他移开了自己的身子，迅速的揽着Charles的离开了这块狭小的空间。尽管如此，Erik的唇舌也没有离开Charles柔软的脖颈一分一毫——如同水蛭一样深深地舔舐着吮吸着。

“Oh，”Charles深吸了一口气，这感觉真出奇的好。“恩…你的公寓是哪个…”为了不打扰到四周的人，他试图放低自己的声音。但这显然是个失败的尝试。

Erik闷哼了一声，他抬起头拉着Charles向靠右最里面的那个门。他们的身体在Charles又一个深吻下狠狠撞向那扇漆成红色的门。不知道为什么，在没有听到任何钥匙发出声音的情况下，Erik轻易地打开了门。

他们像连体人一样推搡着进入了昏暗的公寓。Charles没有多少观察四周的机会——在此之前，那双急躁的手已经扒掉了他的外套和衬衣，并且熟练的扯掉了他的裤子。

“脱掉，”Erik边喘着气边撕咬着Charles的下唇瓣。

“God，yes，”Charles边应着边扒下了Erik的外套。他们纠缠在一起的四肢使得这件事完成的并不顺利。Erik的手贪婪地握住Charles的老二，这让褐发男人气喘吁吁的曲起了自己的膝盖，“Erik…”

“躺在这儿，”Erik说道，带着Charles靠向他的沙发。他不会反对。天知道卧室到底有多远，况且已经太久没人这样触碰他了。

他们一躺下来，Erik就脱掉了自己的衣服，Charles也挣掉了自己的鞋和裤子。而Erik则在他的手指忙于解开自己衬衣上的扣子时阻止了他。“就这样，”他的声音轻柔得有些危险。“我喜欢你这样。”

他依旧穿着上面扣子摇摇欲坠的外套，Charles艰难的吞咽着。“我不反对——”他表示，让自己更靠近那具温暖的身体，“——只要你能继续抚摸我。”

Erik笑了，他锋利洁白的牙齿紧紧贴着那苍白的肌肤，像一个即将开始盛宴的掠夺者。“当然。”他轻声道，用力扣住了Charles的腰。

在那教授还没反应过来那双天赐般的双手要做什么的时候，Erik已经跪了下来并轻触着他的阴茎。这让Charles在沙发上蜷缩起自己的身体。他呻吟着，“Erik…”

“自从我遇到你开始我就一直在想你尝起来是什么味道，”Erik轻嗅着。“现在…”接着话音消失在那张包裹住他的温暖的嘴里。Charles惊呼着呻吟出声，觉得自己融化在了沙发里，他痉挛着，对这迷人的力量感到不知所措。

他差点立刻就射了出来，他双手揉弄着Erik的头发想把他拉回来。但这个男人实在深谙其道。深深的吮吸，轻柔的舔舐，这一系列激烈的动作都让Charles的心灵感应完全失控。他咬咬牙，企图让自己集中精力去控制自己的力量。不能破坏这一刻，不是现在。上帝啊，不是现在。

“哦Erik…我就要…”Charles有些狂乱的喘着粗气，在意识到Erik下一步要干什么之后他并不急着让那张嘴停下这在做的一切。

在一声轻微的响声后，男人放开了他，露齿而笑。他们之间的互相逗弄停了下来，气喘着开始了他们更加迫切激烈的欲望。“安全套？”Erik站了起来并迅速的走到厨房。

从Charles这儿可以完完全全看到男人裸露的身躯。他看见了那结实紧绷的肌肉和惊鸿一瞥尺寸惊人的阴茎。他在听到Erik翻找东西时陷入了局促不安的期待中，接着那个回来的身影笼罩住了他。

有那么一段时间，Erik只是看着他。城市明亮的灯光照了进来，涂覆在昏暗的房间里，只留下了点衰落的余辉。Charles可以看到他清淡的微笑，可以看到欣赏在他那灰色的眼睛里跳舞。他的心脏在胸腔里剧烈的跳动着。在他的生命里从来没有人这么看过他。

“上帝，我希望我能……”

“什么？”Charles微歪着头，想知道自己情人的脑袋里在想什么——但他忍住了，紧紧的控制住了自己的心灵感应。因为让那个稍纵即逝的想法被对方说出来可以让他感到更加满足。

Erik摇摇头。“没什么，”他说道，拿起了一小管润滑剂回到Charles两股那块温暖的空间。

接着在Erik替他扩张的时候觉得快要愉悦的燃烧成了迷糊的一团，甚至在他刚刚插入的时候Charles就觉得自己快要到了。“哦上帝啊，”他呻吟着，拼命地想让自己坚持住。他的手指紧紧抓住沙发垫，然后攀附着Erik的胳膊。随着男人激烈的动作他觉得自己正在一步步的滑向那个极限边缘。

太快了，这结束的太快。他呜咽道，“Erik，我的爱，我就要…”

“你美极了，”他嘶声道，看上去同Charles一般急切。他的背在他厮磨着他的嘴唇时因为极度愉悦而弓起，手探了下去给Charles硬的发痛的阴茎一个贪婪的抚慰。“来吧，Charles。”

他的整个身体都在Erik的命令下微微喘息着，任男人那双灵巧的手随意摆弄。在Erik最后的撞击中随着他到达了那极限边缘，感觉到高潮的温暖席上了他的胃。

他精瘦高大的身躯倾塌下来靠在沙发上，湿漉漉汗津津的覆在Charles的身上。他们的逐渐放缓的呼吸节奏相同的交织在一起，Erik稍稍移动身子使他的眼睛可以好好地看着自己身下的那个躯体。

他们在眼神相遇后笑了起来，好像都不大相信自己如此走运。

\---

Charles留下来过夜了。在此之前他从未在别人那儿留宿过，哪怕是他在大学里寻求刺激的那会儿。以前，他还有Raven要担心——哪怕她一直在申明以自己的年龄早就可以照顾好自己了。他明白自己把她当做一个借口以此避免和任何人走得太近。那时他一直觉得自己有责任用肩膀担负全世界的重量。

而如今Raven离开了，所以当Erik让他留下的时候他找不到任何理由来拒绝他。

在Erik身边的时候，他觉得压在身上的重量减轻了——好像终于找到了可以一起分担的人。而这到底是Erik的作用，又或是目前为止Alex和Sean都还没召唤他去解决问题，Charles不知道。坦率的说，他不在乎。

他蜷缩在Erik温暖的身体边，爱抚和触摸着他的每一块肌肉。上面有一些伤痕，有的很深，当Charles的手指在伤疤上停留太久的时候Erik会轻轻动一动让他离开。

他们在淋浴的时候又来了一发，试图清理干净但只让他们变得更糟。他们回到床上后依旧对对方恋恋不舍。Charles在高潮中隐约感应到Erik曾带过很多人回家。有男人也有女人，大都是随便的来一炮，从没有人可以像Charles这样迅速侵占这里每一寸空间。一起吃顿晚餐后回家里过夜对Erik这样的人来说很平常——他是一个工作繁忙几乎挪不出时间的人。Charles对这感到理解，他明白这是一个发泄的途径。但除此之外他似乎能感受到些别的什么东西。一些与这些无关，在Erik的思绪里沉淀许久的温暖又激烈的东西。

最终他们都沉沉睡去了。即便已经被自己的需求弄得精疲力竭，两人却依旧蜷着手指抚摸着对方的身体。Charles的思绪恍恍颠簸——在那修长的手指轻触他脊椎带来的快意中沉沉浮浮。

他四点多的时候因为Erik打电话的声音醒了。Erik为了不吵醒他有意的压低了声音，除了这个原因外，整个谈话没有什么见不得人的地方。

“现在？你真的需要我吗？没有其他什么人可以帮助你吗？是的，我能来……不行，我说不行。”语气在Erik疲惫的捂住脸时变得生硬而不容置疑。“我会来的。给我四十分钟。”然后放下了手机。

Charles睡意迷离的哼了哼，然后慢慢的清醒过来。“工作？”他问道。Erik变得紧绷了起来，然后对他转过了身。“我——你听到了多少？”

“差不多都听到了，”Charles叹了口气，坐起身用嘴唇吻了吻Erik光裸的肩膀。“所以……他们现在找你？在这个点？”

“他们有个工地似乎出了些状况。”Erik解释道。“我很抱歉，但我必须走了。”

Charles摇了摇头。“没关系。”

“我不愿意催你走，但事情真的很紧急。”他几乎可以听见Erik声音里的白眼，而Charles不会怪他。他们从床上爬起来然后捡起散在四周的衣服。然后他们顺着散落的东西回到客厅，在那里Charles找到了自己皱巴巴的外套。

他很失望，这无可否认，但Charles的好心情并没有被影响。在被踢出局之前，他和Erik呆在一起的时间已经比自己想象的要长很多。而一个工作电话不算是最坏的借口。他的手机里可能也有找他的短信。

他在抹平裤子上的褶皱时Erik从浴室里走了出来。穿戴整齐，即使在凌晨这个男人依旧看起来像个无暇光鲜的模特。他的头发已经打理的很好，脸上清爽干净，看起来毫无一丝睡意。

看到这样子的他让Charles想立刻脱掉衣服在沙发上再来一次。但他只是穿好自己的鞋子然后等在玄关。“Well，我想我该离开了。”

“Charles，等等……”

他照做了。不知道自己要等些——什么直到Erik厨房里向他径直走来。男人流畅的抬起自己的手抚上他的头然后给了他一个深吻。两人都对彼此的嘴唇纠缠不休，这个深吻纠缠的时间超出了它应该有的。

最后Erik退开了，轻舔着自己那形状美好的唇瓣。“我很高兴，”他的笑容变得温暖而性感。“我们肯定会再做一次。”

Charles听到有些反应不过来的眨眨眼。接着他突然开始的狂乱的心跳声把他拉回了现实。“噢……当然，”他说道，心里充溢着不敢置信和汹涌而来的快乐。“当然，我很乐意。”


End file.
